Reborn! Yakitate Japan!
by X Inori x
Summary: [One Shot!] [Yakitate Japan x Reborn] Azuma,Kanmuri, and Kawachi are assigned to make a cake and deliever it to the future head of Italy's famous Vongola famiglia,the famous assassnation group of Italy.[Slight AzumaxKanmuri,and character death]


A/N: First Yakitate Japan fic! My pov. I hope you all like it!Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Reborn! Yakitate Japan!**

"Kawachi!" Kawachi looked at the speaker on the wall of his personal baking area for the Pantasia main store.

"Kawachi here."

"Make a huge birthday cake. Stat!"

"Sure, but a cake, isn't that for a pastry place?"

"Don't complain just do your work!" Kawachi sighed. "I guess the visit is gonna be cut short."

"That's ok. We'll help you Kawachi!" Azuma said, Kanmuri nodded.

"Thanks guys. It's a big job, a three-layer cake. Wow!"

"Sugoi(Awesome)!" cried Azuma,

"Let's get to work!" cried Kanmuri, "he said 'stat' didn't he?"

"You're right. He did Kanmuri-kun!" "Naturally, Azuma-kun."

---

"Oh jeez, we're outta flour!" cried Kawachi, "I'll get some!" Azuma said pulling a layer out of the oven, "where is it?"

"Storage room is down the hallway to the left." Kawachi said knelding his dough slightly faster. Azuma dashed out the double doors, running full-speed. Not watching where he was going, until, crash! "Oh, ow. Sumimasen(excuse me)." Azuma said, dusting himself off.

"I'm fine, why the hurry?"

"I need flour, right away onee-san."

"I have flour, you can have mine, I'll get more."

"Really, onee-san?!" The women nodded with a smile as she handed Azuma the flour, he smiled back, "arigatou onee-san!" The orange haired women smiled and walked back towards the storage room.

"Kawachi! Kanmuri! I got flour!" Azuma said running in with the heavy bag. "Finally!" Both Kanmuri and Kawachi cried,

---

"Why do all the delivery people have to be busy?" Kawachi whined as he turned a corner, "Careful Kawachi! Are you always this bad at driving?" asked Kanmuri, while he tried to help hold the tall cake with Azuma. "Just shut up." Kawachi mumbled.

They arrived at the house, with the cake safe and sound, Kawachi really needs better driving lessons. "Shut up!" Kawachi yelled, "Eh? What's the matter Kawachi?" asked Azuma. "Were being followed . . . " Kawachi said sternly, Azuma and Kanmuri exchanged glances then looked at Kawachi, as if he were a fruit cake, in which he is.

"Ring the doorbell will ya! This cake is heavy!" Kawachi whined, Kanmuri rang the doorbell.

Behind a very near by telephone pole, "We suck at being ninjas don't we Kai?" said Monica as the trio entered the home, "We should just give up being ninjas and go back to back to baking." "Fun while it lasted." Monica said hoping off Suwabara's shoulders, both running away, what a bunch of fruit loops.

Back to Azuma and Kanmuri. "And me, Kawachi!" Azuma, Kanmuri, and the boy who invited them in blinked. _"I'm surrounded by trail mix. Get it cause there's nuts in trail mix, with fruit, and everything is about fruits."_ Thought the boy while he laughed at his not-so-funny joke. "And we thought Kawachi, was bad tasting fruitcake." said Kanmuri, Azuma nodded.

"Hey!"

"Hayato-kun is the cake here?" called a boy with brown puffy hair, which made him look like super Kuroyanagi or Goku from Dragonball Z, either way it wasn't very spiky. "Hey anime references belong only to Yakitate Japan!" Kanmuri yelled, "Now Kanmuri's gone past the deep end." Azuma sweat-dropped.

"Oh, yes it's here 10th! Give me the cake or I'll blow you up!" Hayato said, lighting up many cigarettes, while holding dynamite,

"Wah! Hayato-kun! Don't blow up my house!" cried the other boy,

"Sorry 10th."

"Hey what's the hold up?" called a girl, whom had a bored expression, but was really annoyed, "Reborn-chan, is getting impatient." The girl looked over at the three bakers, who blinked a lot, "Oh! Kya!" the girl said jumping on Kanmuri.

"That pink hair is so cute!"

"Ha-Haru get off of him!" the boy, which I shall tell you his name because calling him 'the boy' gets boring. Kuro-yan jr.'s name is Tsuna, Tsunayoshi actually, but Tsunayoshi is too long, so just call him Tsuna.

"Will you stay for cake?" asked Haru,

"Only if you get off me! Him!" Everyone looked at Azuma, who said the exact same phrase as Kanmuri, Azuma just looked away and blushed, everyone blinked. "Let's eat cake?" Tsuna suggested, breaking the awkward silence, saving poor Azuma. Kawachi put the cake on the table, and while Azuma, glared at Haru dangerously.

"Oh! Kya! He has pink hair!" screamed a blonde haired girl,

"Kyoko-chan!" cried Tsuna,

"Just give it up." A guy who looked like a normal seventh grade student said, (when I mean normal, I mean black short hair like every other Japanese boy out there!) his name was Yamamoto.

"It's an endless battle, eh 10th?" Hayato said putting his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna smiled at the grey-haired boy and Yamamoto. Tsuna has a crush on Kyoko and with just his hair, Kanmuri was taking her away. Pink is so evilly attractive!

"Tolerate!" A weird child that looked like a cow sobbed, "Lambo-chan!" Haru cried hugging the cow child, "Thank you, cow." Both Azuma and Kanmuri whispered, Kanmuri looked at Azuma, "Did you say something Azuma-kun?" Azuma shook his head and blushed.

"Let's play the Vongola birthday game." Reborn, the birthday boy announced.

"Not again!" Tsuna whined,

"the bakers are excluded because of the wonderful cake." Reborn said, the trio blinked, Reborn got his rifle out, and put some bullets in. The YJ crew gulped along with Tsuna and Hayato, everyone is so dense, they think it's a toy gun just because he's a two year old, that happens to be part of the all powerful Vongola mafia family, in Italy. But then again whoever heard of a baby assassin, well people who read Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Have.

"But why us this cake poisoned?" asked Reborn aiming his gun at the bakers, "P-p-poisoned!" they cried, Reborn nodded, "ha-how can you be so sure?" stuttered Kawachi,

"Mafia senses."

"He's got a point." Hayato said,

"Wah! Shigeru if we die, I want you to know I love you!" Azuma cried hugging Kanmuri,

"I love you too Azuma-kun!" he said hugging Azuma back,

"I don't mean as a friend." Azuma said blushing,

"ah." Kanmuri spat out, while blushing. He was speechless, "since we're going to die, I'll admit, I love you too, Kazuma." Shigeru said blushing, everyone just blinked cept for Haru who was screaming because she was a yaoi fangirl.

"Of course it's poisoned isn't it Bianchi?" Reborn looked at a young women, "It's you, nee-san!" cried Azuma, everyone looked at Azuma, question marks in their eyes. "She gave me flour."

"Sis, you work at, what'sa name of your bakery?" asked Hayato,

"Pantasia! Dattebayo(Believe it)!" Cue the crickets, no one needed to hear Kawachi use a Naruto reference.

"Yes I work at Pantasias main store, I was the one who ordered the cake." Bianchi said, "it all makes sense!" cried Tsuna, "it does?" everyone but Reborn and Bianchi. "Tell us 10th!"

"If Bianchi baked the cake no one would eat it because it's poisoned, but if it were from a bakery, no one would know. But no one knew she worked at Pantasia, she must have found out, they were the ones baking the cake for us." Tsuna concluded,

"Brilliant 10th!" Hayato clapped along with Yamamoto and Azuma, no one was impressed while Kanmuri and Kawachi didn't know what was going on. I shall explain, Bianchi is an assassin who specializes in poisoned cooking, she's out to kill Tsuna the tenth inheritor of the Vongola famiglia, a mafia family in Italy. Once Tsuna is dead, she gets Reborn back, Reborn was sent to Japan to turn Tsuna into a mafia boss. Reborn is Bianchi's lover that is why she out to kill Tsuna, I suck at explaining stuff.

"That voice from the sky sucks at explaining things, but I get it, somewhat."

"I agree with Kawachi. It'd be bad if they found out I was an heir to Japan's biggest yukuza group in Japan."

"You're heir to the Hachiguchi gang!" exclaimed Yamamoto, "um, I suppose."

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"A-ano."

"Don't do it Yamamoto. He's the enemy!" yelled Hayato, Yamamoto thinks Reborn being an assassin and all this mafia stuff is a game, wake up guy you'll die someday with that type of thinking!

"I'll kill him 10th!" Hayato said, lighting up many cigarettes to light the fuse to the dynamite in his hands. "Hayato-kun! Don't blow up my house!" cried Tsuna, "I'll take care of it." said Reborn holding up his gun, "Reborn! You can't just shoot him because he's the heir to the Hachiguchi yukuza!" shouted Tsuna, which really gave more of a reason for Kanmuri to die.

"W-wait a second! I-I-I maybe the heir legally but my older brother is too. Our manger is really the heir on my father's wishes." Kanmuri explained, giving even, (yes I'm stressing 'even'.) more of a reason to die, it sure an't Kanmuri's day. In which it will end in . . .

3...

2...

1...BANG!

Reborn fired the gun at Kanmuri's head. "Kanmuri!" Azuma and Kawachi cried, "what the hell did you, kill him for!" Kawachi yelled, while Azuma held Kanmuri close, crying. Now it gets exciting folks! Kanmuri sat up, in his underwear, a flame a top his forehead where the bullet hole was in his skull."Shigeru-kun!" Azuma said blushing like mad.

"Must eat Kazuma's Japan(insert Japan number here) as if I were to die!" the partly naked Kanmuri cried jumping towards the cake, eating it. "What just happened?" asked Kawachi blinking,

"isn't that cake Shigeru-kun eating poisonous?" asked Azuma.

"He'll be fine, as long as he's like that." said Tsuna, looking at both Kyoko and Haru who fainted from shock. The dying-will bullet sure is useful. The poisoned cake didn't have to go to waste. What is the dying-will bullet? It's a bullet that when shot in the head grants your dying wish, though you don't die unless you don't have any regrets, you're as good as dead. Good thing Shigeru loves Kazuma so much to regret not eating his 'Japan cake'.

After Kanmuri became his normal self they left, though Kanmuri questioned what became of the cake. A side effect of the bullet, is you forget what happened, and why the hell you're in your underwear.

It took a whole week for Azuma to look at Kanmuri without blushing, even when he made bread a blush always seemed to find it's way to his cheeks for the whole week. Kawachi complained about the shortage of drivers for the deliveries, which isn't a good idea since they might cut his pay for being gone so long. Fortunely, (a word you don't see a lot when concerning Kawachi.) The house was on the other side of town.

As for Kanmuri, Azuma finally confessed about what happened and we shall leave it there. Now I shall shut up and tell you the story is over . . . seriously it's over.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry about Kanmuri dying and coming back to life! I have nothing against him (he personally is one of my favourite characters.) If you have no idea what Katekyou Hitman Reborn! wiki or google it. It's really good!I hope you enjoyed it, TsukinoxAzuma or KawachixAzuma fans do not kill me, along with Kanmuri fans!! I wanna live!! Reivew kudasai(please)!


End file.
